


Safety first

by sannidings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannidings/pseuds/sannidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal entered his new career rather unexpected.</p><p>I had to keep in mind that this should just have 1000 words. But I couldn't stop, so i made a longer one that i posted into my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7331758/chapters/16654129">Promptcollection</a></p><p>Feel free to continue there if you like ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety first

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is the first time I am posting something for a Challenge. I am totally excited about this. 
> 
> if you like what you read and want to take part in my "Madsness" say hello on [tumblr](https://ferkelnase.tumblr.com/)

The water was pleasant and warm, the sun shone down on her and gave her skin a slight darker note. Her hair blonde hair seemed lighter in the sun and she had grown it longer since the last time he saw her.  
The Pool at her property was well hidden from any sight from the small path leading to her house, surrounded by small trees. It took him years to find her, she changed her name, left the country and was nowhere to be found.

She had done a good job in hiding, may it be hiding from him or anyone else, but now he had finally found her in Portugal, on the south end on the Algarve. Hannibal had imagined her with someone when he saw her new house, and had checked if there was someone in her life, but hadn’t found any trace of a husband or lover.  
It was her 23rd lap already, he wasn’t sure how many more she would do, but he wanted to join her in the water. The heat of the last days had taken his toll on him too and looking for an opportunity to get to her unnoticed was hard work. But the pull towards her wasn’t any less then the last time they had seen each other, now 8 years ago, and he would risk a lot to be with her right now. His desire for her had never faded, the thoughts of her, of her body and of their time together in Florence.  
He shed his clothes down to his boxers, and waited until she dived in the opposite direction again to get into the pool unnoticed and surprise her.  
Hannibal walked the short distance from his hiding place over to the pool ladder and glided inside. She just spun around on the other side of the pool and dived back to the side where he was standing and waited. It might seem a bit creepy to surprise her like this, at least they hadn’t seen each other for the last 8 years, but he was confident she would be as happy to see him as he was glad he finally found her again.

She dived past him, not noticing that he was standing there and he used the moment to grab her at her hips and pull her out of the water.  
Bedelia gasped and may as well gulp down a bit of water in surprise when two strong hands circled her waist and hauled her to a warm and broad chest.  
She turned around in the arms that held her steady and a squeal of surprise escaped her lips as she recognized who had so rudely disturbed her exercise.  
“Hannibal..” she breathed his name and was immediately silenced again with his mouth on hers.  
He couldn’t hope for a better reaction on her side, she seemed quite happy to see him the way she responded to his kiss.  
Her tongue glided against his top lip begging for entrance while her arms sneaked around his neck to draw him closer to her.  
Hannibal’s hands couldn’t stand still a single moment, he had to feel her, map out her body, took in the changes it made over the last years. They had to break their kiss to get some air into their lungs again. She snuggled up to him, her warm, soft breasts and wet body pressed against his and he could feel her nipples harden at his chest. He admired the way she looked once more, her hair wet and all over her back and the dark green bikini she wore. Hannibal had to control himself as much as possible to hide his own arousal as long as possible.  
“God, I’ve missed you”, she told him, trying to breath normal again. Her hands caressed the hair at the nape of his neck, she noticed he had grown it since the last time they had met.  
Her body pressed against his and she could feel his hard cock against her belly.  
“And I am not sure, but it seems you missed me too...” her mischievous grin was all it took for him to pick her up and settle her against the side of the pool. Her back pressed against the hard stone made a nice contrast to his soft and warm body. She wrapped her legs around his hips and settled directly against his cock, rubbing it with her middle. Hannibal groaned and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

“I never not missed you... I miss you when I wake up, I miss you during my day, I miss you when I go to bed alone...” he had confessed things like that often to her when they were alone, buried deep into each others embrace and drunk on each other.  
She found his lips easy, captured his with hers and nipped on his lower lip. His fingers quickly loosened the straps of her bikini top and his big hands covered her breasts without letting her down. He pressed her further into the wall, letting her feel his erection now, let her feel what she did to him every time.  
Hannibal’s thumps circled her nipples, played with them and finally his mouth sucked on her left nipple and bit down on it slightly.  
She threw her head back and a deep low moan escaped her throat. He loved the noises she made, loved the way her normally controlled appearance crumbled into pieces when he started his quest to make her come all over again.  
Her hands travelled down between them and she freed his hard cock out of his boxers and just pulled her bikini panties aside. He knew she would be wet already and not just because of the water around them. The tip of his cock brushed trough her fold and he pushed deep inside of her when there was loud yelling coming from the house.

“Maaaam? Mama?”

Before they could do anything there was a boy standing on the edge of the pool, not more than 8 years old.  
Hannibal nearly got a heart attack as he saw himself in the features of the boy in front of him. He still pressed Bedelia against the pool and let go of her the instance he figured out that this boy clearly was his son.  
Bedelia readied her bikini top again as the young boy began to speak: „Mama, who is this? What’s he doin and where is Rufus and when there is supper?”  
Hannibal chuckled at the way the young boy spoke, he had had the same habit to speak without any pause when he was younger.  
“Good evening young man, “ Hannibal addressed him formal. “I am the new life guard your mother hired. I was just showing her the right behaviour in a pool in a case of emergency.”  
Bedelia had a hard time to supress a laughter. Hannibal the Cannibal a Life. Guard.


End file.
